This invention relates to a sporting implement structure, particularly for soccer game practicing.
In prior studies by the same Applicant, there is disclosed a sporting implement for soccer game practicing, which comprises a helmet-like element suitable for association with the user's head and being provided with an eyelet at its front portion, to which eyelet a length of string can be connected, the lower free end whereof is tied to a ball.
That sporting implement did prove extremely useful for its user to learn how to strike the ball correctly and "play" the ball hitting it with various parts of the foot, such as the inside, outside or neck thereof, spinning the ball, shovelling it or touch or stop it, until full control of the ball is achieved.
With the above described sporting implement, the player is enabled, in a way, to train him/herself correctly.